Popelands pointessly painful journey
by Popeland
Summary: And its finished! it took 3 days! Good god it must be bad. and if your confused so am i.... Will the evil ghetto speak ever be defeated?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LoK characters. I only own me! I think..... well the main thing is I don't own any thing got to do with LoK. I only own this fanfiction!  
  
  
Popeland walks into the sanctuary of the clans holding up a map in front of his face  
  
Me: Turn left and then buy the other part of this map or be stuck in a vampiric hell dimension.........  
  
(Takes the map down from his face)  
  
Me: ahhhh crap..  
  
Me VO: So here I was stuck in...am.... somewhere. And there was this really weird guy in leather pants looking at me  
  
Kain: Who the hell are you!  
  
Me: be quiet... now where am I?  
  
Kain: Do you know who I am?!  
  
Me: Yes  
  
Kain: Who am I then?  
  
Me: SOMEONE I TOLD TO BE QUIET! NOW SHUT UP!  
  
Kain: You'll pay for that!  
  
Me: Bring it on!  
  
(Kain impales Popeland with the soul reaver)  
  
Me: Now that's just plain childish  
  
(Popeland disintegrates)  
  
Kain: And now I wait....  
(Kain waits)  
  
Kain: well that's been about 5 minutes  
  
(Raziel enters wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket)  
  
Kain: Ahhh Raziel.... What are you doing?  
  
Raziel: I is ere to gain maximum respect  
  
Kain: Has centuries of torture destroyed your mind Raziel?  
  
Raziel: Call me by me ghetto name Jazzy L  
  
Kain: Shutup Raziel!  
  
Raziel: Jazzy L  
  
Kain: Whatever! I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Raziel: Is it because I is blue?  
  
Raziel: Oh just shutup!  
  
(Kain attacks Raziel with the reaver but it breaks over him)  
  
Raziel: Owww!  
  
(Kain disappears and Raziel shifts to the spectral)  
  
Raziel VO: Whatever madness that had possessed me had left. Now if you'll excuse me. AHHHHH MY HEAD!!!! THAT REALLY REALLY HURT! ARGHHHH!!!!  
  
Raziel passes out  
  
Ariel: errmmmm...ok....  
  
Me: where am I? I say that a lot don't I?  
  
(Ariel turns to see Popeland leaning against the pillar of balance)  
  
Ariel: FINALY! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?  
  
Me: Amm who are you?  
  
Ariel: I'm Ariel. Ok I'm be gone for a week. You haven't got to do much. But when someone stands on that circle just appear and give really useless clues. Inverted clockwork, stifled titan, mute surrender that sort if thing. Well bye  
  
(Ariel leaves with 2 suitcases)  
  
Me VO: Then it hit me. I was in wonderland!...and then I thought about it and realised I was in Nosgoth. Luckily I had picked up the brochure in the tourist office.   
....Wait a minute wasn't I just killed 5 minutes ago?   
No...I wasn't. Yes I'm definitely alive.... I hope anyway  
  
A few minutes later Kain enters  
  
Kain: Dum de dum.....AHHHHHHH!!!!!! I KILLED YOU!!!  
  
Me: no you didn't.  
  
Kain: But I impaled you!  
  
Me: Sure since when does being impaled with a soul stealing sword kill you?  
  
Kain: EVERY TIME!  
  
Me: Well not this time. And there nothing you can do to change that  
  
Kain: Really?  
  
(Kain kills Popeland)  
  
Popeland: OWWWWW!!!!  
  
(Popeland disintegrates)  
  
Kain: That's better  
  
(Popeland reappears)  
  
Me: Stop doing that!  
  
Kain: I'm going to keep killing you unt..(Popeland punches him in the nose) ARGGGGH MY NOSE!!! RUN AWAY!  
  
(Kain Disappears)  
  
Me: BWHAHA! Popeland 1 Nosgoth 0!  
  
(Pillar of conflict falls on Popeland)  
  
Me: Fine! Popeland 0 Nosgoth 1! Happy now?!  
  
(Pillar returns to its original position)  
  
(Popeland sits down)  
  
Turel: AHHH! Get off me!  
  
Me: AH!!! What the hell? What are you doing here?  
  
Turel: I'm hiding from Raziel...wait no, I mean....no sorry thats exactly what I mean  
  
Me: oh really? See that unconscious person over there? Look familiar  
  
Turel: AHHHH!!!  
  
(turel hides behind the pillars)  
  
(Raziel wakes up)   
  
Me: hmmmm now what I supposed to do..am Go west to find things of interest?  
  
(Popeland Disappears)  
  
Raziel: ......what?  
  
Turel: HE SAID GO WEST SO GET LOST!!!  
  
Raziel: Who who said that?  
  
Turel: amm.....This is a recording, This is a recording, There is no one behind the pillars, especially not turel,  
  
Raziel: Good, cause you know what I'd do if he was..  
  
Turel: what?  
  
Raziel: I'll tell you later, for now I must ....must go west to find things of interest  
  
If you would like to know what happens next REVIEW!!!! And if you want to just complain REVIEW!!!  
I'm new to fanfiction and more than likely terrible at it.... So prove me wrong and REVIEW!  
If you want to stop me from ever writing again REVIEW!! 


	2. I be tripping?

Somewhere west of nosgoth  
  
Raziel: I've been walking for hours!  
  
Elder God: Raziel you have been deceived by the evil one. You will find no things of interest in the west  
  
Raziel: Why?  
  
Elder god: Because I said so! And pick some cookies up from the shop on your way back, preferably chocolate chip  
  
Raziel: Do not make a mockery out of me, you will find I'm easily angered...  
  
Elder God: Oh no that wasn't mockery. THIS IS MOCKERY! Hey Jazzy L! Getting enough respect in da ghetto me brother? Is it cause you is blue?  
  
Raziel: SHUTUP!! That was just a phase!  
  
Elder God: For real?  
  
Raziel: AHHHHHH!!!! I be tripping! No! I mean....AHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Elder God: Hehehehe...Damn I'm good  
  
Back in the sanctuary of the clans  
  
(Popeland is reading his welcome to Nosgoth leaflet)  
  
Visit the worlds only:  
  
Drowned Abbey  
  
Scenically located in the watery wastelands of nosgoth. A beautifully designed death trap filled with hordes of blood thirsty vampires and other unimaginable horrors. Marvel at the splendid gothic architecture as your heart is ripped out and your life slowly ebbs away. One of your last visitors john said  
"OH MY GOD HELP ME!!! ARGGGHHHHHH!!!!!"  
So come on bring the family. Make a (last) day of it!  
  
Note: We take no responsibility for valuables or loved ones lost on the premises  
Printed by The Feed Rahab Society  
  
Me: Hmmmmm sounds good  
  
Turel Whispering: Is he gone?  
  
Me: Huh?   
  
Turel: Is raziel gone?  
  
Me: Oh yeah he's been gone for about an hour  
  
Turel: WHAT?!!!!!Why didn't you tell me?!  
  
Me: Because I don't like you  
  
Turel: RAHHHHH! I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Me: You don't have the gu.....  
( Turel interrupts popeland by killing him)  
  
Me: O.K this is getting repetitive  
  
(Popeland disintegrates)  
Turel: HA!!!!  
  
(Raziel walks in)  
  
Turel: WAHHHH!!!!  
  
(Turel stands very still in an attempt to look like a statue)  
  
Raziel: Enough of your games spirit! Tell me the answers which I seek  
  
(Popealand appears)  
Me: Tell my your questions and I will reveal their truth....Hmmmmm that sounded quite profound. I'm getting good at this  
  
Raziel: These questions have plagued me for an eternity and I shall never forget them.....now where did I put that list.... Damn I can't find it  
  
Turel:* posing as statue * Idiot  
  
Raziel: Shutup you!  
  
Turel:* posing as statue * sorry  
  
Raziel: ....Did that statue just talk?  
  
Turel: :* posing as statue * No, statues can't talk. And if turel was hiding it would definetly not be as a statue. Definetly  
  
Raziel: Good, cause if he was...  
  
Turel: What would you do?  
  
Raziel: Something along the lines of this  
  
(raziel cuts turels head off)  
Turel: God I'm happy I'm not him  
  
Raziel: Anyway how do I get to rahab.  
  
Me: Go east  
  
Raziel: if your lying I'm gonna kill you  
  
Me: you won't be the frist.....in fact you'll be the fourth  
(Raziel leaves)  
  
Turel: that went well  
  
Me: You do realise he cut off your head  
  
(Turel waves his hands through where his head should be)  
  
Turel: Do you have any glue? 


	3. And so it begins

(Raziel is walking through the drowned abbey)  
  
Raziel: Hi ho hi ho its off to reave I go  
With a spear and some glyphs and a spectral blade  
Hi ho hi ho hiho  
  
Rahab: Sup me brother?  
  
(Raziel looks at rahab and sees him wearing sunglasses)  
  
Raziel: Oh dear god! WHY?!  
  
Rahab: Is it cause I is a giant fish monster?  
  
Raziel:Why are you wearing are you wearing sunglasses when you can't even go out into the sun?!  
  
Rahab: Don't be disrespecting me!  
  
  
(Raziel pulls out a torch and shines in on rahab)  
  
Rahab: AHHHHHH!!!!! FOR REAL!!! IT BURNS!!!!! BUT AT LEAST MY EYES ARE WELL PROTECTED!!!!!!!  
  
(Rahab dies)  
  
Raziel: If I hear one more person do that I'll............do something!!!  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the sanctuary of the clans  
  
Me: There good as new  
  
Turel: WHAT?! MY HEAD IS BEING KEPT ON BY A PINK SCARF!!!  
  
Me: come on its bearly noticeable   
  
(Kain appears)  
  
Kain: NOW FOR REVENGE..........Turel?  
  
Turel: Yes?  
  
Kain: nice scarf  
  
Me: see its not that bad  
  
(Raziel enters)  
Raziel: Stupid ghetto speak. They'll all pay! Kain!  
  
Kain: What? I mean RAZIEL!  
  
Raziel: One second none of you feel the need to say for real?  
  
Me: No not really  
  
Raziel: OH THANK GOD!!!!!!!  
  
Me to kain: ammmmm is he alright  
  
Kain: I don't know  
  
Me: What the hell is going on  
  
  
A few minutes  
  
Raziel: and then he stared saying for real and ....and....OH IT WAS SO HORRIBLE!  
  
Kain: Its all right, your among hated enemies now  
  
Me: and strangers   
  
(Popeland goes over to talk to turel)  
  
Me: Ok hes insane  
  
Turel: Yep  
  
Me: hows the head  
  
Turel: Don't know I lost it about 5 minutes ago  
  
Me: How are you talking?  
  
Turel: Hey Raziel has no lower jaw and your not asking him how he can talk!  
  
Me: Alright calm down!  
  
(Turel walks over to Raziel)  
  
Raziel: Your not wearing sunglasses are you?  
  
Turel: Well you mightn't have noticed but I don't have a head anymore  
  
Raziel:so you aren't wearing sun glasses?  
  
Turel: no  
  
Raziel: Good  
  
Kain: its all right it was only a dream  
  
Raziel: DREAM!!!!! IT WAS NO DREAM! AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU! FOLLOW ME!  
  
(Raziel runs outside)  
  
Me: well I'd love to come but I'm.......bound to this place...yes thats believable  
  
Kain: Shutup  
  
(Kain catches Popeland and runs out after Raziel)  
  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.................... 


	4. Disco Dumah?

Outside dumahs clan territory, Popeland, Kain, Turel and a very wet raziel are walking  
  
Kain: sorry. It was only a joke......  
  
Raziel: Joke! That's the second time you've thrown me into the lake of the dead!  
  
Turel: The first time was much funnier  
  
Kain: yeah we were laughing for hours!  
  
Raziel: Oh ha ha ha! Very funny!  
  
Me: come on calm down. Lets all sing a song!  
We're all going on a Summer holiday!  
  
Turel: Its snowing you idiot!  
  
Me: hmmmmm yeah probably not the best song. How about  
In the summer time, when the weather is fine!  
  
Kain: Just shut up  
  
  
Later inside dumahs citadel  
  
Raziel: push this block here, flick this switch, stack these blocks, kill, jump and then you topple the giant   
pillar in front of the gate and hey presto your in!  
  
Turel: How the hell did you know to do that?!  
  
Raziel: it pretty obvious really  
  
Kain: I had a key you know  
  
Raziel: My way is more fun  
  
All: FUN?!!!!!  
  
Raziel: Yeah  
  
( everyone takes a step away from Raziel)  
  
Raziel: What?   
  
(they all walk into dumah throne room)  
  
Raziel: AHHHH! SEE I TOLD YOU!!!!  
  
(Everyone looks at dumah to see he is wearing vast amount of gold jewelary, sunglasses, a leather jacket and has an afro)  
  
Me: Now that is weird. Raziel.....raziel?  
  
(Popeland looks to see Raziel lying on the floor shivering uncontrollably)  
  
Turel: hmmmm what are these spears for?  
  
Kain: Don't pull them out!  
  
Turel: Pull them out? Ok  
  
(Turel pulls the spears out of dumah)  
  
Dumah: I IS READY!  
  
Kain: Oh great.....  
  
Dumah: Thank you for releasing me brother......brothers........father.....and stranger I've never met before.  
  
Me: Hello  
  
Dumah: These years in da spectral limbo has honed me strength, not even Kain be me equal! Ai!  
  
Kain: some body kill him  
  
Turel: I would normally but I don't have a head today  
  
Me: ermmmm Me no speaka the english  
  
Raziel: ahhhhh..calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean  
  
Kain: oh I'll do it myself.  
  
(Kain begins to fight dumah)  
  
Later  
  
Me: and then you did that thing with the 2 spears  
  
Turel: that was so cool  
  
Kain: it's a gift  
  
Me: Oh and when you shot that lighting at him  
  
Raziel: and when you picked him up and threw him through the window  
  
Me: that had to be the best fight scene ever  
  
(All nod)  
Raziel: all right so that's melchiah,zephon,rahab and dumah  
  
Kain: so who was after that?  
  
Raziel: you  
  
Kain: Ahhhh you don't want to kill me. I'm not dressed weird or speaking strangely  
  
Raziel: well you are wearing leather pants.......  
  
Kain: It's called style! You wouldn't know style if it came up to you and kicked you in the....  
(Kain looks at Raziel)  
Kain: ankles  
  
Me: anyway we must find out whats going on.   
Kain: hmmmmmmmmm I remember this from somewhere..........THE CHRONOPLAST CHAMBER!!  
  
(Kain runs)  
  
Me: bye  
  
Raziel: I think were supposed to follow him  
  
Me: he'll come back when he realises no ones following him  
  
(Raziel grabs Popeland and runs)  
  
Me:AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.................  
  
  
So that 3 chapters in one day. Review and tell my if you thought they were terrible and if I should be hanged for crimes against humanity and vampirism. So review!! 


	5. Snowglobes and jetpacks?

The chronoplast chamber  
  
(Kain is sitting on a couch in front of the star portal with a remote)  
  
Kain: boring, boring, I had the portal adapted so I can watch was going on in other time frames, but daytime time is terrible, ah here it is  
  
Me: well I'll be damned, squirrels in pyjamas  
  
Kain: what? opps sorry wrong era  
  
(kain changes cannel/time)  
  
Me: Oh its me! ....being killed by demons..... who are wearing leather jackets and a lot of gold   
  
Raziel: Owwwwwww that's gonna hurt in the morning  
  
Turel: when this gonna happen?  
  
Kain: in about an hour.  
  
Me: Fabulous that'll be the fourth time this week alone!  
  
(Ariel appears wearing a sombrero)  
  
All expect Ariel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kain: don't DO that!  
  
Ariel: but I come with badly crafted gifts  
  
(Ariel gives kain a snowglobe,turel a paperweight ,popeland a stuffed camel and raziel a clock)  
  
Kain: whats it do?  
  
Kain: shakes the snow globe  
  
Kain: WOW ITS SNOWING!  
  
me: can tell us whats going on?   
  
Ariel: of course ahem. You have reached the point of time of the return of the fallen pillar guardian.....  
  
Kain: ITS LIKE A MINITURE WORLD!   
  
Ariel: he was guardian of a now forgotten pillar. The pillar of.....  
  
Kain: SO MUCH SNOW!  
  
Raziel: Shutup! Gimme that  
  
Kain: its mine!  
  
Turel: Pillar of?  
  
Ariel:The pillar of....  
  
Kain: MINE!!!  
  
Everyone except kain: SHUTUP!!!!!!!  
  
Kain: mumble....mine.....  
  
Ariel : anyway he was the guardian of perpetual boogie  
  
Me: what kind of a pillar is that?  
  
Turel: Balance is even better than that!  
  
Ariel and Kain: Shutup!  
  
Ariel: His position achieved unbelievable power after the fall of the other guardians. He is now near godlike like power  
  
Me: Thanks Kain!  
  
Kain: hey I was tricked!  
  
Ariel: if he defeats Kain he will be unstoppable. He also can take control of must people  
  
Raziel: What about us?  
  
Ariel: well he did take control of you but having a heavy object broken over your head broke his control, He can't take control of other guardians  
  
Kain: that's me covered  
  
Ariel: Turel you don't seem to have a head at the moment  
  
Turel: Yeah I should really go find it  
  
Ariel: and Popeland you have no sense of rhythm  
  
Me: hey!  
  
Ariel: and his name is.....Dave da Rave  
  
Kain: Dave da Rave? HAH HA HA HA HA!!! What kind of a name is that?  
  
Ariel: well if you were the guardian of a pillar of dance you couldn't call yourself Joe could you?  
  
Me: I suppose not  
  
Kain: Where is he?  
  
Ariel: He makes his lair in the west  
  
Me: Now what did I tell you? Things of interest in the west! That sounds pretty damn interesting!  
  
Raziel: Hey the elder god said you were lying!  
  
Elder god disembodied voice: Oh yeah blame the squid! And I'm still waiting on those cookies!  
  
Kain: its gonna take ages to get there!  
  
Me: not with these!  
  
(Popeland takes out 4 strange machines)  
  
Turel: wow what are they?  
  
Me: Jetpacks!  
  
Raziel: how do they work?  
  
Me: fire comes out here which propels you forward  
  
Kain:FIRE!!!!!!! Why don't we just Swim there!  
  
Raziel: fine you can walk  
  
Kain: All right! I'll go on the damn fire work!  
  
Me: Tonight eat and be merry for tomorrow we die. I mean fly! 


	6. And this is why you should have stopped ...

Turel ,Kain, Raziel and Popeland are standing on a cliff with their jetpacks  
  
  
Turel: so how do make them work?  
  
Me: you press this button here  
  
Turel: this oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..............!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Turel flys off into the sky)  
  
Kain: idiot  
  
Raziel: and to think I could fly whenever I want if YOU DIDN'T RIP MY WINGS OFF!  
  
Kain: we all make mistakes   
  
Raziel: yes but other peoples mistakes don't usually involve ripping the wings off your son and sentencing him to death!  
  
Me: come on ,on the count of three   
  
Kain: 1,2,3......what do we do now?  
  
Me: Press the buttonnnnnnn..............!!!!!!  
  
Raziel: What this oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee................!!!!!!!  
  
Kain: ah righttttttttttttttttttt.................!!!!!!!!  
  
(Popeland, Raziel and Kain fly off)  
  
  
During mid flight  
  
  
Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...............!!!  
  
Raziel: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..............!!!  
  
Kain: MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL PANTSSSSSSSSSSsssssssss..........!!  
  
  
  
A few minute later  
  
  
(Kain is wearing a pair of yellow shorts)  
  
Kain: Jetpacks! Oh great idea! My poor ,poor pants....sniff  
  
Me: its not like there were your only pair  
  
Kain: BUT THEY WERE MY FAVORITE!  
  
Raziel: look we'll give them a full Viking burial once we're finished.  
  
Kain: ......with ships and everything?  
  
Raziel: yes  
  
Kain: that's all right then.....  
  
Me to Raziel: where did those yellow shorts come from?  
  
Raziel to Popeland: I don't know but damn I'm glad he has them  
  
Me: so we're here anyway. The fortress of perpetual boogie!  
  
Kain: how do we get in?  
  
Me: I don't know....I can't see a doorbell  
  
Raziel: lets knock  
  
( they knock on the door and a demon comes out)  
  
Afro Demon: Names?  
  
Kain: do you insult me?! I'm the vampire lord Kain!!!  
  
Afro demon: Kain.....Kain......sorry your not on the list. This is a very exclusive evil fortress  
  
Raziel: hmmmmm how about we push that block here,flick the switch, push the block over there, break the window, jump down, then turn the dial and where in!  
  
Kain: I'm just going to kill the guard  
  
(Kain kills afro demon)  
  
Me: I like kains way better  
  
(they walk into some sort of hall)  
  
Kain: what the hell is that noise?!  
  
(Burn baby burn is playing in the background)  
  
Me: I don't know but its pretty threatining  
  
Raziel: Turn it off turn it off!  
  
Dave da Rave: Bwahahaha. It can't be turned off!  
  
  
Me: whats this button do  
  
(music goes off)  
  
Dave da Rave: Damn, Help me disco demons!!  
  
(several heavily armed and badly dressed demons appear)  
  
Kain: I'll take Dave you take the rest  
  
Me: right so  
  
(Popeland is killed)  
  
Me: * looks at his watch * hmmmmmm a new record  
  
(Popeland disintegrates)  
  
Raziel: so that's 2 against.......50  
  
(Fight begins)  
  
Raziel kills many disco demons before being forced to the spectral realm and halfway through the battle Popeland reappears but is killed. Later he reappears with a piece of steel pipe and isn't killed  
  
Kain: Die!  
  
(Kain jumps at Dave but misses)  
  
  
Dave da Rave: you be no match for me!  
  
Kain: use proper grammar!  
  
Dave da Rave: HAHAHAha........what be that noise?   
  
Turel: ........aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
(Turel fly's through the window and straight at Dave)  
  
Dave da Rave: for real  
  
(The explosion sends Popeland ,Kain ,Raziel ,Turel and a lot of gold jewellery through a wall)  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!mmmmm gold,AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Me: owwwwwww!  
  
Kain: AHH! I can't move my legs!  
  
Raziel: they're my legs you idiot!  
  
Kain: oh yeah  
  
Turel: AHHHHH I've been beheaded!  
  
Me: you were beheaded ages ago  
  
Turel: oh now I remember  
  
Dave da rave: not so fast!  
  
(Catches kain by the throat)  
  
Kain: Ahhhhhh!  
  
Dave da Rave: Bwhahaha da blast didin't be killing me! I live!  
  
Me: oh for gods sake....  
  
Dave da Rave:Touch me and he dies!  
  
Raziel: hehehe....  
  
Me: raziel!   
  
Raziel: Please?  
  
Me: you can kill kain later  
  
Kain: Oh and thats so much better!  
  
Dave da rave: shutup!  
  
Me: hmmmm what can we do?....aha!  
  
Dave da Rave: What be you up to?  
  
Me: Did you hear what he said about your pants kain?  
  
Kain: MY PANTS?!!!!  
  
Me: he said they were substandard  
  
Kain: What?!!!  
  
Raziel: and that they were plain and boring.  
  
Kain: WHAT?!!!!!!!  
  
Turel: made with cheap material  
  
Kain: RAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
(Kain attacks Dave)  
  
Dave da Rave: Ha what are you gonna to d....OH DEAR GOD!!!!!  
  
(I'd descride what happened next but I don't want to chage the rating at this stage)  
  
Later  
  
  
Me: did you really have to set him on fire like that  
  
Kain: well I was angry! Angry and drunk!  
  
  
  
  
And so Nosgoth was safe.......if safe means slowly decaying  
  
Miscellaneous voice:The End  
  
Miscellaneous voice 2:......or is it?  
  
Miscellaneous voice:Yes it is  
  
Miscellaneous voice 2:.......or is it?  
  
Miscellaneous voice: SHUTUP! IT'S THE END!!  
  
THE END  
.......or is ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!MY NOSE!!!  
  
  
  
My frist fanfiction.......i'm so proud! So review and tell me if it should be my last fanfiction as well! 


End file.
